free_animefandomcom-20200223-history
S2E11 Backstroke Turn of Fate!/Plot
|backcolor = |altbackcolor = #caedf2 |minwidth = 5 |maxwidth = 15 |borderradius = 4 |height = 2 |tab1 = Overview |tab2 = Plot |tab3 = Quotes |tab4 = Image Gallery}} Their schoolmates are congratulating them on their advancement to the nationals. The principal praises Miho’s guidance towards the swimming club and enquires about Haru’s freestyle event. Miho thinks they should just watch over Haru patiently. The team is practising at the pool. Rei senses some hesitation with Haru’s swimming. Goro tells Rei and Nagisa that there are some thing that Haru has to figure it out for himself but Rei cannot help worrying. Rin has gotten more offers from scouts and Sugimoto tells him that he can probably enrol anywhere he wants. Nitori is sadden over the fact that Rin is graduating, saying that it really is their “last summer.” However, Momotaro asks what Nitori is talking about as there are endless summer. Haru stays back for further practise by himself. On their way home, Rei and Nagisa talks about Haru. Rei says that Haru is only swimming in the relay now and that it might be them who has changed Haru. Although he wants to swim the relay with Haru, Rei wants him to remain free too. Sosuke has taken to wearing a shoulder guard and informs Rin that he has airmail when he returns to the dorm. When asked what his plans are after graduation, Sosuke replies that it is uncertain and that he might be helping his father with his business. Rin questions if he is really quitting swimming and Sosuke confirms this, saying that his dream has already came true. Sosuke is waiting for Haru outside Iwatobi, wanting to talk to him. Sosuke tells Haru that his actions will affect Rin, stating that swimming with him brings out Rin’s own potential. Sosuke wants Rin to stand on the international stage that he couldn't. After saying his piece, Sosuke leaves. Makoto meeting Haru while leaving school and they walk home together, making plans for the Obon festival. Makoto wants to talk to Haru about post graduation plans but he is interrupted by his siblings. Rin is briefing his team as Samezuka is having a one week break. The next time they are gathering would be at the nationals and swimmers participating have to arrive earlier. Gou has charted the team’s swimming time. Even though their individual timing has improved, their relay time has not gotten any better. Everyone is down and Makoto worries about Haru. Sosuke and Rin are going home together since they live near each other. Momotaro bursts into their room, wanting Rin to pass on a present for Gou, which turns out to be a stag beetle. Sosuke takes it from him and says that he will release it in the forest, causing Momotaro some distress as Rin receives a message from Makoto. Taking a short break from studying, Nagisa and Rei thinks back to the starting of the club. Nagisa worries about not having new members but Rei reassures him, saying that it is impossible since they are proceeding to the nationals. Nagisa wonders what Haru will do after graduation and says that he wants him to continue living freely, not wanting to see Haru looking so lost. Nagisa decides that they have to talk to Haru seriously about how they feel. While staring at his career form, the team arrives at Haru’s house. They leave for the Obon festival together. While admiring the view, Nagisa announcess that there is something they have to say, or else they cannot swim together as a real team. Rei adds that they have been admiring the way Haru swim and since he is not swimming freestyle anymore, he is unlike his usual self. Rei thinks that there is nothing more wonderful than others seeing Haru swim and being inspired. However, Haru says that he does not understand and walks off. Makoto finds Haru and conveys his feelings too, wanting Haru to find his dream. Haru retorts that it is not something that can be found just by looking. He says that he is done talking because no matter how many time he listen, it is unchanging. Haru insists that he is fine just the way he is but Makoto declares that he is lying. Haru shouts that he has the freedom to decide who and why he swims. Makoto screams at him, saying that Haru is not fine, leading to him worrying all the people who cares about and loves him. Advancing on Makoto, Haru tells him that he should stop meddling because he has not even decide on his own future. Makoto reveals that he has already decided and is going to Tokyo after graduation, shocking Haru. Makoto explains that he wanted to tell Haru earlier but before he can finish his statement, Haru screams at him to do whatever he wants and runs off. Afterwards, Rin approaches a secluded Haru, and takes him along to Australia. Category:Episode 23 (Ep11/ES) Category:Plot